sigehold_hallfandomcom-20200214-history
Theo 'Brassballs' Kelvinsson
Named Theodral the younget of the three Kelvinsson siblings was more usually known as Theo. Theo grew up on a farm in Hahnmark until he, his brother Wulfric, sister Seachord and friend Garrius formed The Hunters of the Mark and headed to Anvil for the first time in the Autumn of 377. History Theo was orphanned at a reasonably early age and was mostly brought up on his family's reindeer farm by his eldest sibling, his sister Seachord as well as his brother Wulfric. Seachord the Artisan, crafted weapons and armour and together with Wulfric taught Theo to defend their farm from Feni bandits and raiding orcs. Theo especially looked up to his brother Wulfric and his skill with a pair of axes. However Theo had always been a dreamy sort of a child and when he began to master the magics of the Summer Realm in adolescence he found his own way of adding to his elder siblings efforts. The Kelvinsson's were fiercely loyal to each other but as their farm prospered and they grew to adulthood they began to look for new ways to grow and prosper. It was when the traveller, Garrius, asked for hospitality at their farm that they began to understand how they could do this. Garrius' skills with herbs and reindeer farming made him a welcome addition to their family and a particular friend of Theo's. After the Hunters of the Mark went to Anvil for the first time Wulfric drew more members from, mostly men with similar attitudes to the warrior. Theo feeling his magic relegated somewhat began the Kesanling summer coven after making friends within the Sussivarri and finding fellow mages to talk theory with. Often Theo was left to tend the farm with Seachord as the rest of the Hunters took to rooting out the threats of Feni bandits and Orcs around the Mark, living up to their name. Move to Skarsind The Hunters of the Mark expanded to join with Winterforge Armories and in 377 took to Anvil in large number, whilst there they met Ardith's band of resistance fighters and their newly formed Sigehold Hall. After The Hunters took large part in recovering Skarsind Wulfric was rewarded with a Mine and the Kelvinsson's decided to move to the new territory and the mine. Theo's friend Garrius stayed at the Kelvinsson farm. Hel's Brethren disbanded and their remnants joined with the Hunters, Theo expanded the Kesanling even as his older brother took further and further to the warrior life. Facing Thule on the battlefield in 378 Theo's sister Seachord fell, around this time Theo made friends with Liissa Sigeing and began to spend more time around the Sigehold fire with his friend's Bjorn and Garrius. Wulfric had begun to woo and would later wed Kendra, a Navarri woman for whom he would eventually move to the Navarr for. In 378 the majority of the Hunters and also many of the Kesanling fell leaving Theo and Garrius feeling more alone than they had. The Naming of Brassballs Theo got his name on the battlefield where the minimally armed mage rushed a Thule Dragon shouting taunts and battle cries with only his wand for protection. The scop seeing this declared that Theo's sheer Brassballs should be referenced in name whenever he was referred to. Joining the Hall In the Spring of 379 Theo and Garrius officially swore the Sigehold Oath to Striking Ardith. Theo was a welcome sight within the hall despite the many arguments with Roana, especially regarding the subject of the Gifting of Skarsind. Theo mostly thought of the return to Hahnmark as going home. He added both his summer magics to the hall and also his breakfast cooking skills when they took to Anvil. Death He fell, fighting bravely to the last, alongside Thane Ardith, Laughing Wulfric, Steward Elva, Ulwen the Wolf of the Mark,Thandral Proudhart and Roana at the Winter Solstice of 379.